A Life of Solitude
by localsportsteam
Summary: Kristoff and Anna have been courting for a year and Kristoff is at his wit's end. He wants to marry her, but he couldn't stand to be a Prince. It becomes more and more obvious that he'll soon have to chose between the life he wants to lead, and the girl he can't stand to leave. And the dozens of pursuing handsome diplomats isn't relieving the pressure...
1. Chapter 1

"Anna, I don't have a good feeling about this." Kristoff squirmed as Anna adjusted his jacket.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna scolded. "You're not getting out of this one too!"

"Anna, you know I don't like these things!" Kristoff insisted, shrugging and trying to get his jacket to just be a little more comfortable.

Anna sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. But it's been a year since Elsa's coronation, and this one isn't a state function or anything truly political. It's just a nice ball. Simple, but I really want to be there for Elsa. She's pretty nervous."

Kristoff felt that he was being immensely selfish, but somehow couldn't shake this feeling in the pit of his stomach that this just wasn't the place for him to be. Of course, he always felt this way before any royal gathering – political or not. There were too many people, there was too much formality. Everything had a rule and a proper way, and he just couldn't seem to get any of it!

But Kristoff looked over at Anna as she finished pinning up a few loose hairs in a vanity mirror, and knew that he absolutely had to go. Even if it meant spending a night in a tight suit, surrounded by stiff people, he wouldn't want to lose a night spent with Anna. He had almost lost her before, and he didn't need anything like that again to make him realize that she was his priority.

"Well, you're right. I shouldn't complain." Kristoff smiled weakly. "Shall we head down."

Anna jumped a little and clasped her hands, dashing over and kissing his cheek. "Oh, I'm so glad you changed your mind!" she grabbed his calloused hand with her two tiny ones and pulled him forward and out the door. "Let's go, let's go!"

Kristoff lumbered behind the girl, and Anna couldn't quite decide where she was supposed to go. "It's faster down this hall – right? – but this way is by the kitchen and if they are bringing the desserts out then – are we late – what time is it, I think-"

"There you are!" Elsa said, shaking a little as she stood, hunched by the door.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and wrapped her sister in a hug. "Are, are you okay?"

"I'm, I'm fine." Elsa said softly.

"You're still nervous, aren't you?" Anna asked gently, grabbing her hand.

"A little…" Elsa conceded. "Oh Anna, what if they don't like me? What if all they remember is…the incident? What if they don't want to see me? They're gonna hate me, I know it! I just know it!" Elsa dipped her head and bit her lip.

"Elsa, if they didn't want to see you then they wouldn't have come here!" Anna said brightly. "Now everyone has been in quite high spirits! The kingdom is doing wonderfully, and everyone is very eager for this ball – and very excited to see you!"

Elsa shrugged a little. "Are…are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Your majesties," a well-decorated man stuck his head through the door. "it is time to enter, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"…yes."

Anna linked arms with both Kristoff and Elsa, as they both nervously entered. "You guys are gonna do great, I promise!" Anna smiled at both of them.

The townspeople received Elsa with every grace that Anna promised. They were respectful and warm, bowing and curtseying and engaging in light conversation. Elsa turned down a few invitations to dance, but no one seemed offended by it. No one brought up the incident, but no one danced around it either.

Kristoff, however, was not having such an easy time. People, out of naïve kindness, continually tried to engage him in conversation, but Kristoff stumbled over his words and babbled out incoherent and awkward answers.

"So, erm, what if your title, again? Do forgive me, I don't wish to address you falsely."

"Oh, uh, well." At this point Kristoff turned quite red. "I don't really have one of those, I mean, I'm an ice deliverer, I'm courting Anna – Princess Anna – but we're not married so, prince, no, not yet, well I-I-I don't want to assume – I am good friends with the reindeer though so maybe I'm, uh, their, uh leader? I don't have a human title but I'm like the, uh, reindeer king so…uh."

"Reindeer…king…Kristoff…" the man repeated back, slowly retreating.

"Nice talking to you." Kristoff said quickly, running his words all together and rushing back to Anna.

"Kristoff, are you okay?" Anna said worriedly.

"Anna let's run away." Kristoff said, grabbing her hands and pulling her out into the hall. "Come on, both of us. I still have a cabin up in the mountains and I can provide for you. It won't be anything like the palace, but we won't have to do this anymore and we can be together and – " Kristoff stopped, for although Anna had said nothing to rebuff him, Kristoff knew he was being more selfish now than ever before. He was asking Anna to leave her home, her duties, her sister, just because he was miserable.

"Kristoff…" Anna began gently.

"No, no. I'm just…stressed. Overwhelmed. That's all." Kristoff said flatly. "We can stay here but…I need to take a walk. You go back inside."

"I'll come-"

"I want to be alone!" Kristoff snapped, a little harsher than he meant. He instantly felt badly about it, but forced himself to turn away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall. It's been a year, but he was already stretched too thin. He didn't want a life of opulence, a life dealing with people and conversations. Dealing with their problems and having to always know what to say and do. He didn't know which glass to drink from or how to have people address him – because apparently just 'Kristoff' wasn't appropriate in aristocratic society.

There was a reason he was an ice harvester, and a mountain man. He would be alone, except for Sven, of course. He could do his work, honest, hard work, and get enough money to provide for himself. He could live by himself, work by himself, and do whatever he pleased whenever he wanted. It seemed to be a perfect life, and he was content with it.

Until he met Anna. He wanted to bring her with him, and spend every moment with her. They could live together in his mountain cabin and he'd show her everything he knew and work as hard as he could to give her everything she needed. But it didn't quite go that way, instead, she brought him over with her. So here he was, in an opulent castle, completely out of his comfort zone.

He knew he was being selfish. Anna gave him everything he should need to be happy, and if he ever had a complaint or a problem, she worked to try and help him fix it. Not to mention, her duties as a princess were exponentially more important than his as an ice harvester. Even if he was the official royal ice delivery boy.

But he couldn't help feeling this way! Kristoff slumped against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. He loved Anna, he truly, truly did, but he didn't know how much longer he could take this lifestyle! It went against his every wish, instinct, and preference.

He shook his head and tried to perk up a bit, but to no avail. He squared his shoulders and marched back into the ballroom.

Everyone was swirling, gowns flaring out and clashing back in time with the music; perfectly choreographed. Anna was twirling around with a muscular man, with dark hair and green eyes. She was laughing, and clearly enjoying herself, and the man was a far better dancer than Kristoff, just by possessing the skill to actually dance at all. The music cut out, and the partners bowed and curtseyed to each other.

Anna said something to the man and he smiled, paused, and then stepped forward and kissed her square on the lips.

Kristoff froze, and felt himself filled with anger. Anna pushed the man away and turned to storm off, halting in her steps as he saw Kristoff standing there.

"Kristoff…" she began, her voice seeming almost scared.

Choking back a rare sob, Kristoff turned around and left the ballroom, running out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Sven. Let's go." Kristoff said gruffly, his voice wobbling.

Sven, who had been taking a nap after a wonderful dinner, was not particularity entranced with this idea. He snorted and looked up at Kristoff, demanding an explanation before he would even consider moving.

"Let's go up to our cabin, okay. I need to get away from…everything. It's all just too much, I can't do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore."

Sven craned his head out of the doorframe and snorted.

"Anna isn't coming." Kristoff said flatly. "She's supposed to be here, with her people."

Sven looked alarmed, then sad. Not coming?

"She doesn't need to be with me. I'm…I'm not a good fit for a Prince. I'd be a terrible one. I can't do any of the formalities – God, I can barely make a proper conversation! There's dozens of other eager royal men in there, she's bound to like one of them. Maybe all of them, she likes people enough."

Sven shook his head and went to try and back Kristoff out of the door.

"Hey, hey!" Kristoff objected. "Listen, I'm just doing what's right here."

Sven raised an eyebrow. _You had left her before…_

"Only because I thought it was the right thing to do! Believe me, Sven, if I thought I could've ever been the one to save her, I wouldn't have even put her down. But I've been here for a year – a year – and I've tried everything! I've had Anna, and almost every maid in the castle, try and teach me the proper eating habits and formalities. I've been taking dancing lessons, which I hate, two times a week for over four months now. I can't stand the people and the clothes and the pressure to do everything properly in front of the kingdom."

Sven snorted in derision, so Kristoff snapped. "Sven I'm going with or without you. Are you coming or no?"

Sven paused, rolled his eyes, but still went with Kristoff up the mountain.

…

Anna had stood there, clasping her hands together nervously and shifting her weight from side to side. He's coming back, he just needed a couple minutes alone.

It would make sense; Kristoff had been on edge for several months now. She knew that he didn't like people, didn't like the royal lifestyle, but seeing how he would most likely be Prince one day, he had to know how to behave like one! Anna thought he was getting better, she thought she was helping!

They'd talk that night, they had to figure something new out. She honestly didn't think that it was too much for him, but his pain at attending these events exponentially increased over the past few months, and Anna didn't know how to fix it! She couldn't just abandon being a princess, as much as Kristoff – apparently! – wanted her to. There had to be some sort of middle ground, but what?

Anna looked behind her, and saw that the ball had all but stopped. Everyone stood back from their partners and looked up at Anna. Embarrassed, and eager to fix the problem, Anna ran out of the ballroom calling out Kristoff's name.

"Kristoff!" she bellowed, her heart racing. She had been looking for ten minutes, all around the halls, in every room – and still no sign of him!

Feeling as if she was on the verge of tears, she ran back into the ballroom. "Elsa!" she said, panicked.

"Anna? Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa said nervously, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I-I can't find him." Anna whimpered. "I think that Kristoff left."

"He probably just needed to be alone for a few minutes, that's all!" Elsa promised. "Did you check the stables?"

Anna perked up. "I didn't! Great idea!" she exclaimed, running out of the ballroom with more hope than before.

"Kristoff! _Kristoff_!" she yelled, barging in. A few horses whinnied and stepped back, but no one responded.

"Are you there?" Anna called out, biting her lip and hoping desperately for a response of any kind.

She walked over to the stable where Sven usually slept. Both the doors were closed, and Anna listened for a moment, knowing that if she heard Sven, then Kristoff probably wasn't gone. He'd never leave Sven, right? Anna closed her eyes and threw open the doors. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

No Sven. No Kristoff.

They had both left.

…

"Here we are buddy!" Kristoff announced, dismounting and looking at his cabin. It was a modest thing, but he had built it all by himself and knew it was the sturdiest home in all of Arendelle. Kristoff had expected to feel happy, relieved at arriving here, as it was far, far away from the kingdom, but he instead felt empty and dissatisfied.

Kristoff put Sven in the small barn and went inside. He built a small fire and looked around. No one else had been here, and everything was as it should be. The furnishing was simple, as everything inside the cabin was there solely because it was vital for Kristoff to be able to live. There were traps and a single set of dishes, a small bed and a couple blankets for when it got colder.

Kristoff sat by the fire and stared into it for a moment. It was quiet, there weren't even any animals around tonight. After an hour of silence and relaxation, he gave up and went to bed.

**What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna stormed back into the castle and ran up into her room. She flung herself down onto her bed and began to cry softly. He had left! He had actually left her!

She heard a knock at the door. "Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked, opening the door slightly in anticipation.

"Go aw-come in." Anna did not want to be around people particularly right now, but she remembered the many years of rejection she recieved from Elsa, and did not wish to duplicate them.

Elsa entered hesitantly. "Anna, what wrong?" she asked, gracefully sitting down next to her on the bed.

Anna sat up and slumped over, hugging her pillow to her chest. She tried to speak, but could not force the words out. Her tears gagged her throat and she spat out incoherent syllables.

"Here, here." Elsa cooed. "Just cry it out. Did you and Kristoff have a fight? Just nod or shake your head."

Anna bitterly shook her head 'no'. They hadn't even had a chance to fight.

"Does it have to do with Kristoff?"

Anna nodded and began to slowly calm down, burying her head in her sisters shoulder.

"Can you talk about it?"

Anna nodded and let out a shaky breath. "He left, Elsa. He took Sven and went...somewhere. Anywhere. I don't know." she paused, hurt, and rephrased. "He took _Sven_, but left _me_. He didn't even tell _me_."

Elsa recoiled. That was awful! How could he do such a thing to Anna? He loved her, she was so sure they were meant for each other!

"He'll probably be back soon." Elsa tried to rationalize. "He probably just went for a ride with Sven, I'm sure he didn't truly leave."

"No, he left." Anna sniffled. "But he loves me." she stood up and went and began rummaging through her wardrobe. "And I love him, and I'm going to go find him."

"Anna, no!" Elsa said. "Just let him be, he'll come back, I'm sure! I don't want you, the princess, wandering around late at night!"

"I've hunted down important people before."

Elsa stiffened. "And you almost _died_."

"Yes, but Kristoff doesn't have ice powers. He would never want to hurt me, and he isn't able to accidentally do anything either. I'll be fine."

"Anna!"

"Elsa, trust me. I'll be fine. Kristoff may have left, but he hasn't _abandoned_ me."

...

"How soon until we find him?" A gruff man asked, nudging his companion. He had a scruffy red beard and broad, intimidating shoulders.

The man to his right had the same features, with a bit of a fuller and darker beard, and more filled-out arms. "We'll be docking in five minutes. The docks are no more than five minutes from the castle. He can't be too far."

"It's bad enough our he had to go through all the trouble of travelling her for a simple prospect... but to have her so cruelly stolen by that...that" In lieu of an insult, the first brother, named Adam, simply spat on the deck.

"Aye, you'll get no disagreement from me. Ah well, if he can't take care of the bastard...we will." Alex, the other brother laughed darkly.

"Of course it's our idiot brother that can't manage to take care of his own affairs"

"I can't say I'm surprised, but family is family, no matter how irritating they are."

"Always tagging along, always demanding."

"Annoying and small."

"Ugly sideburns."

"Ah, well, that's not what's important here. The honor of our family is at stake, and he's not going to destroy the strict code and reputation we've established for so many generations."

"A screw up, that Hans is."

"But we're his eldest brothers, and we will avenge him."

"Aye. The sun is rising, it will be quite easy to blend in with the townspeople."

...

I should head back.

That was Kristoff's first through upon waking, a few hours after sunrise. He felt worse every moment that he spent here alone (save for Sven, of course). He missed Anna. He didn't miss the opulence and restriction and general unnecessary grandeur of it all, but he did miss Anna. So much. She'd be angry, probably. He should do something for her, give her something. It wouldn't fix everything, he knew that, but Kristoff just had to try something, he had to make an effort to try and fix this, however he could.

He got dressed, quickly. There wasn't much to pick up or pack, partially because Kristoff owned very little, but mostly because he hadn't be away from the castle for more than a night.

But what to do for Anna? He wanted to bring her something sincere, but there was no time. He was headed back NOW, he wasn't going to take hours to make something and delay his time with her even more. So he went with his best idea. It was simple, and rather cliche, but it was a sweet gesture that would get him home soon; flowers.

He stumbled outside and enjoyed the beautiful summer that surrounded It would be a perfect day to go on a walk with Anna. To do anything with Anna. He turned to the right, towards the downward slope of the hill that led down to the town. He'd wake and clean up Sven, and they'd both be back before breakfast. Wow, did he have a lot of explaining to do.

There were two men trekking up the hill with great confidence. Strange, no one ever came up this part of the mountain. That was why Kristoff liked it so much; that's why he chose it here. They both looked at him, then at each other, then the twins began rushing up the hill faster. Kristoff was suddenly overwhelmed with a justified feeling of alarm, and ran into the barn to grab Sven and race off. The house was locked, everything was safe.

Hopefully he was overreacting. Right, he probably was. They were on a walk for something, whatever it was didn't matter. They were two ordinary townspeople and they were just passing by...

"Kristoff!" they yelled in unison, angrily and forcefully.

How did they know his name?!

Kristoff woke Sven and the reindeer followed his friend out of the barn. The two men pressed in on Kristoff and grabbed him, pushing him to the ground. Sven defended his friend and rushed in on one of the men; attacking Alex. Alex grabbed his arm and swore loudly, rubbing it vigorously to try and diffuse the pain. Angered, he ran at Sven and beat the animal upside the head, forcing him back and searching for a weapon.

With the odds more evenly matched, Kristoff punched Adam in the jaw, sending him stumbling back. Kristoff tackled him and forced him to the ground with his own weight. They both smashed into the hard ground, and felt shocks going through their bones. Kristoff pulled back his arm and punched the man in the nose, breaking it. Adam pushed Kristoff off and stood up, stumbling around and covering his nose which had blood flowing from it.

"I'll kill you if I need to!" Adam yelled, grabbing a large stick and charging at Kristoff. Kristoff dodged and swept Adam's feet out from underneath him. Kristoff took the stick from his and threw it at an advancing Alex. The two men momentarily distracted by their own pain, Kristoff mounted Sven and rode him into the forest.

He wanted to go back to the castle, to go home to Anna. But he wasn't going to lead those men there. Whatever problem they had with him, as far as they needed to know, he lived there, in the cabin. As far as they needed to know, he was alone and had never even spoken to the princess. He wasn't going to correct them. He wasn't going to endanger her, even if it meant being apart a while longer.

**Review, please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for telling me that it glitched, I don't know why it did it…**

Anna paused for a moment to stretch her back and hang onto her last shred of hope. Phew! She had searched everywhere for Kristoff, throughout the town, the bordering forest, even down by the fjord. He was nowhere to be found, and it seemed less and less likely that he had only gone off to collect his thoughts. Anna nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot, and then began the ascent up the hill.

Kristoff had told her about his cabin, he had told her about everything. (OR so she had thought). He had never gotten the chance to take her there, for there were too many functions to attend and things to do. Anna had a vague idea of where it was, and she hoped with all her heart that that was where Kristoff was too.

She walked up to the top and looking up saw not Kristoff, but rather two stocky men who immediately whipped their heads around to look at her.

The one with larger arms smiled at the other and whispered "Anna."

The shorter one laughed cruelly and nodded back.

"Y-yes?" Anna said nervously, stepping back and tripping slightly over her dress.

The two men lunged for her and Anna turned to run away, but they were too quick and too strong and overpowered her quickly.

Alex took Anna into his arms and she thrashed and beat at him, screaming "LET ME GO!"

"Go let him know!" Alex barked at Adam, who instantly understood despite the lack of specification. "I'll manage her." he said gruffly, and slammed Anna's head into the palm of his hand.

Anna felt everything go fuzzy and confused, and she faltered, collapsing into Alex's arms. He carried Anna inside of Kristoff's cabin and put her down on the bed. "There, you won't give us any more trouble, will you?" he snickered and left the cabin, closing the door and standing guard outside of it.

"WE HAVE ANNA!" Adam called into the forest, knowing that Kristoff would hear. It had happened so quickly, Kristoff couldn't have been more than a few minutes away and Adam's deep, cruel voice had a way of carrying.

"Now, we wait." Alex smirked upon his brother's return.

...

"WE HAVE ANNA"

Kristoff pulled back on Sven. He hadn't heard that. They couldn't have said that. There's no way that those men could possibly have her - he would've seen! How long had she been their prisoner? Was she truly even there? How did they even know about her?

Perhaps these men knew a lot more about Kristoff than he would've liked.

Kristoff looked down at Sven and, knowing what he meant, Sven turned around and took off back toward the camp. It was possible the men were bluffing, of course, but there was always that slight chance that they actually had Anna, and Kristoff couldn't bear to risk it!

He and Sven stopped as they returned to the cabin and they found the two men grinning, standing shoulder to shoulder, in front of the door.

"You don't have Anna." Kristoff said flatly, wondering why the two men we not advancing on him yet.

"Oh no, we do." Alex said with a cruel smile, opening the door and allowing Kristoff to gaze upon Anna's unconscious form.

"She came up the hill, looking for you." Adam said in a sing-song voice, taunting Kristoff.

Kristoff felt a hot wave a guilt wash over him. If he hadn't run away - both the first time, or when he fled the men, if he had even held out a few minutes longer, Anna would not be in such danger.

"LET HER GO!" he demanded, bellowing at the men and dismounting from Sven.

"We will, don't you worry." Adam said.

"She's of no use to us." Alex continued.

Hearing Anna being used like a pawn, like a thing, filled Kristoff with an anger so deep and pure he wasn't sure he had ever felt it before. He stomped toward them but the men were not intimidated and merely laughed, knowing that the two of them together were strong enough to take on Kristoff. His first escape had merely been...lucky.

"But you're going to have to do something in return." Adam began, smirking.

"What?" Kristoff asked flatly, cautious.

"You're going to have to break her heart, let her feel what our little brother felt." Alex responded.

Kristoff, too angry to piece everything together, merely sneered in derision.

"You're going to go in there, and you're going to tell Anna that you don't love her. You must rip out her heart and stomp on it, giving no clue that it's all just a lie."

"You're not allowed to comfort her, try to escape, or go easy on her."

"She must feel the deepest level of pain possible, and you're the only one who can cause it."

Kristoff shrunk back. "No!" he responded, stepping forward. "I couldn't possibly!"

"And if you don't...we'll kill her."

Kristoff went white. "No, no! Please, there's got to be some other way! Please!"

The two men laughed. "This is the only way, and you will do it. We are not above killing her Kristoff and, as you well know, we are not of the disposition to bluff."

Kristoff, not even willing to risk the idea that the two men might have had Anna could not possibly even consider the idea that they would kill her! He could never take that risk!

"Get inside, she's stirring." Alex snapped, opening the door wider. "We'll be watching. Try any funny business, and we'll know. And we'll kill you both - her first."

With no way out, Kristoff bowed his head and entered the cabin.

"K-Kristoff!" Anna moved to sit up by was overcome with pain and dizziness, so she clutched her head and slumped over.

"No, hey, lay down." Kristoff said, his voice shaking. He went to hug her, comfort her, but knew that doing so was forbidden and instead shrunk back and put his hands behind his back to deter any instincts.

"I'm - I'm so glad you're here." Anna smiled through considerable pain, reaching out to try and touch him.

It was incredible. After being treated so poorly - Kristoff had never felt worse about doing anything - Anna still not only came after him, but treated him like this! He simply didn't deserve her.

"We have to talk." Kristoff spat out, choking on his own words.

"Of course, anything!" Anna promised and paused. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't love you." Kristoff mumbled, but Anna heard.

"What?" Anna said in disbelief.

"I just wanted to be a prince, see what it's like. I don't like it, and I'm leaving. I can't be with you any more, I don't want to." Kristoff spoke so quickly, just trying to get through the words, but he must've still spoken clearly for with every second he saw Anna's face show more and more pain.

"You - you don't mean that! You can't! You always said you loved me! You swore that you d-d-" Anna's eyes filled with tears and they ran down her face. Kristoff wanted so desperately to wrap his arms around her and soothe her, to assure her that everything was fine, that he was lying for her sake, that he only did it because there was no other way out! He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and everything about her. But he couldn't.

"The men outside will take you back to the castle." He rushed out of the cabin and knocked the two boys aside, both of whom were laughing.

"Please," Kristoff said desperately, rubbing tears out of her eyes. "Let Sven carry her back to the castle. I promise he won't try anything, I just want her to get home fine."

Alex flicked his wrist and dismissed Kristoff with an unspoken agreement that he would.

Kristoff felt a sob choke in his throat and he went and slumped down the side of Sven's barn, crying as he watched the love of his life, who he had wounded so deeply, be carried off by men he wouldn't trust with his dust, but was forced to hand over the girl he treasured most to.

**Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna slumped over on Sven, wrapping her arms around him tightly because if she let go, then Kristoff would be gone. This was the last bit of him that she had, this was all that was left! His best friend, the creature he cared for more than anything was carrying her down the hill, and she only a had a few minutes more with him. Soon they would all be back at the castle and Anna didn't know what she was going to do. She hugged Sven a little tighter.

"Sven..." she whimpered. "I don't understand."

Neither did Sven, so he dipped his head and walked slower, trying to comfort Anna. Anna smiled a little, but it could do little to warm her heart so she accepted the futility of it all and let her tears fall into Sven's mane. She buried her face and enjoyed the darkness, because perceiving anything was just...too much right now. After a few minutes she felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that she could not place, for it was a different kind of pain that the one she was already feeling. No, this feeling was more one of dread.

She heard the brothers whispering, but could not easily make out what they were saying, and was too distraught to actually care. She felt herself running out of tears, and a weight sat on her chest where her ribs came together and she huffed back little hiccups, wanting to cry out whatever pain she still had to get it out-out! But she couldn't bring herself too, no matter how much of a release it might've given her.

She lifted her head and her eyes were glassy and bloodshot. It took them a couple minutes to adjust the the piercing light, but Anna blinked a couple times and looked around.

"The...the castle is back there." she mumbled at the two men, who were walking by Sven, one on each side.

"We know."

"We're going the long route."

The two men chuckled and escorted Sven and Anna far past the castle...down to the docks.

"Why are we getting on-" Anna began to object, her heart racing, as she just began to perceive what was happening.

The two men, refusing to give Anna a chance to get her bearings together, grabbed the young girl, tearing her off of Sven and carrying her up onto the deck of a boat.

"Where do we put her?" Adam asked.

"She'll arrive the same way our brother returned." Alex laughed, jerking Anna to the side and pushing her into the ship's brig.

"Perfect." Adam smiled, looking down at Anna. "I thought it'd be good to merely punish the man who destroy'd Hans' relationship, but to bring back his rightful bride?"

"Truly we are the most giving men in the Southern Isles. To be so generous and to spare so much of our own time - WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Alex bellowed out at the sailors, who were lounging about. "SET OFF, SAIL OUT. DO I HAVE TO CAPTAIN THE BOAT MYSELF?"

The sailors hopped into action, drawing up anchors and unfurling sails. Choruses of chanted "No, sir!" and "of course not!" were shouted by all as they sprinted around like spooked mice.

"We'll be off port in a minute, I assume." Adam sat on a bucket next to Anna's cell, as the girl sat, shocked, on the pitiful wooden bench that would soon be her bed and only furnishing.

...

Sven saw what happened and, unable to stop it, rushed off to find the only person who could. He galloped back up the hill and found Kristoff still sitting by the side of the barn, face buried in his knees.

Sven ran up to him and stomped.

"Not now." Kristoff said weakly, his voice wavering.

Sven stomped harder and nudged Sven.

"Sven, I'm not in the mood. Leave me be."

Sven knocked Kristoff over and stared at him, trying to communicate.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff said, a little worried. Hadn't he already faced the worst case scenario? What else could possibly ever go wrong, now that he had lost Anna?

Sven ran to the other side of Kristoff and nudged him up onto his feet. Kristoff mounted Sven, saying "okay, take me where I need to go!"

Sven took off more quickly than ever before, eyes on the boat that was just now leaving port. It was only six inches away, just headed off, only a little gone...

Kristoff looked up and saw the two scoundrels sitting by a cell and he was filled by anger that only exponentially increased when he saw who exactly was sitting in the cell.

Anna.

What had they done to her? She was not an animal, not an object, she did not deserve any of this treatment! And this was NOT the deal! She was supposed to be safe, she was supposed to go back to the castle. They had to keep their word, Kristoff had done everything they asked! They took everything from him, they had to at least keep their word!

"Anna!" he cried out. "ANNA!"

But she did not hear him, and she did not see him, and the boat pulled out of port and farther, farther away. He was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

"LET ME OUT, PLEASE!" Anna screamed, banging against the bars of the brig. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you, just take me back."

The men ignored her and smoked, looking up every once in a while to smirk at their prisoner.

"Don't delude yourself, missy." Alex chuckled, extinguishing his cigarette. "You're not getting out of here before we say so."

"I won't tell anyone!" Anna insisted. "I don't even know who you are, who could I tell? I'l just go home, and...and everyone is looking for me! They'll find me! Elsa will! Someone will get me and then you'll get it!"

"No one is coming for you, little girl." Adam snapped, beginning to grow annoyed. "The only one who knows that WE have you doesn't even love you. We heard. You barge into his house after he ran away? People who go up into the mountains want to be alone. How stupid do you have to be in order to not know that?"

"I'm...I thought he did love me. But, it's okay." Anna lied. "It's okay." she sniffled. "Someone's coming. Elsa. Adventurous people. Someone."

"You're just kidding yourself." Alex laughed. "No one, listen to me, no one is coming."

Anna sat down on her wooden bed, exhausted. "Okay."

...

"Elsa!" Kristoff burst into the palace, panting. "Elsa, I need a boat."

"What?" Elsa rose, shaking her head. "Where's Anna? Kristoff, where is she?"

"She's been kidnapped, I can't explain! Every second that I'm talking, that I'm here, they're getting farther away with her! I need to catch up! Elsa, please, trust me!"

Elsa looked at Kristoff warily. "Go." she sighed. "I'll walk down with you, send out orders. Any boat you'd like."

"Thank you!" Kristoff exclaimed pulling at her arm and dragging her out of the palace.

"But, when you get back," Elsa paused, holding up her hands to try and stedy him.

"Yes?"

"You must tell me everything, no matter how bad."

"Done. Done. I promise!" Kristoff said. "Please!" his voice wavered as if he was about to cry. "Just come quickly!"

Elsa picked up her skirts and ran down with Kristoff. He grabbed a light boat that had a crew ready to go and hopped aboard, giving orders to follow the ship that was shrinking in the distance. The men took another 20 minutes to get the boat going, and Kristoff stood at the bow of the ship, digging his nails into the wood, staring at the boat as it seemed to go faster and faster, speeding Anna from his life.

Oh, what had he done?

...

Anna sat on her cot, knees pulled to her chin.

It had been over a week, at least. She stopped counting the days, why bother? She had no where to be of particular importance. She didn't know where the brothers were taking her, but she knew that she'd find a way to get home. Where she could be with Elsa, and continue her Princess-y duties. Because she, unlike some people, could not just 'try out' the royal life. She was in it for the duration.

She didn't know how to feel about Kristoff, at this point. She still loved him, yes! But she wasn't sure that it was enough. Maybe it'd be better if she could just move on and forget about him, if it was as if the past year didn't even happen. The dances, the picnics, the days spent together...she was so sure that he had loved her! It wasn't even like loving Hans, it was steadier and more consistent. Her love was found in the smaller things, how he protected her and remembered everything she said. How he was always kind and sweet and a little bashful. He held her hand when they went on walks and always kissed her goodnight.

But even if he hadn't loved her, she had loved him,

...

In two weeks, the brothers' ship had docked in the Southern Isles. The passage was uneventful; a few light storms, but nothing life-threatening. There was plenty of food and all were in good spirits, save a certain redhead.

"Get her off the ship, quick." Alex hissed to Adam, jerking his thumb behind him. "That boat's been following us, they're up to no good, I'm sure of it."

Adam nodded and opened Anna's cell. Although she had the chance to run, she did not take it, accepting her fate and walking forward. Regardless of her apathy, the two men forcibly grabbed her arms and led her forward, towards the castle where she would be staying, possibly forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, well, well.

Hans had certainly not been expecting _this_.

He looked into the empty eyes of Anna, the girl that he was so very close to marrying.

"Hello." he said smugly, stooping down and crouching over to patronize her. He ran a thumb across her cheek with a little more pressure than necessary, wiping off a silent tear. "Did you miss me?"

Anna jerked back and squeezed her eyes, trying to control the urge to cry.

"I'd be crying tears of joy too, if I were you. I was when I left Arendelle. Nasty place. Truly needed my help." Hans straightened up and turned around. "Alex, may I speak to you?"

"You're not the one calling the shots here." Alex scoffed.

"Know your place." Adam retorted.

Hans dipped forward, apologizing.

"Go tell him what's going on. I've got the girl." Adam nudged Alex forward.

Alex sneered at the very sight of his younger brother. "We fixed your screw up. Come on, let's talk." he placed a burly arm around Hans' shoulders in what would've been a comforting gesture, had it been anyone else.

"What do you mean?"

"You brought great shame on your family with your inability to marry the girl, but your...other shenanigans haven't quite reached the public yet."

Hans bit his lip.

"And we're going to keep it that way." Alex snapped, turning Hans around the corner. "Announce the wedding, today. Say she came back, begging, knowing her mistake. We'll hold the royal wedding in a week, soon enough before she gets any ideas, but with enough time to throw something together that looks like we've been planning this. Say she's been back for months, that you've been secretly courting. Your love has blossomed, you two are in love, blah blah blah. Whatever it takes to convince the public that you are not a sheer embarrassment."

Hans gulped and nodded. But as soon as his brother turned the corner, a smirk crawled across his face and he backed away slowly. Both kingdoms would be his. Soon.

...

Kristoff pulled into port and instructed his men to tie up the boat - he had more important things to do. He climbed down the side of the boat using the crewman's notches, instead of the waiting for the proper way to unfold, and took off sprinting toward the palace. They had her there, he saw them dragging her away! She was alive, at least she was alive, but she was probably hurt; deeply.

The very thought of that sent Kristoff's stomach into knots and he choked back tears as he continued sprinting to the front doors - the gates were unlocked - what fortune! Finally, an advantage! Good, good; the universe was on his-

"Got you." Adam hissed, grabbing Kristoff in a choke hold. Kristoff struggled and punched at the man, but growing up with 12 other brothers had helped Adam build up a resistance to pain.

"Let me go or I'll kill you." Kristoff snarled, struggling to hit Adam in the face.

"Good try, very cute, but no." he spun around and smashed Kristoff's head into the wall. Kristoff crumpled into dead weight and Adam dragged Kristoff off to a more secluded room, past dozens of winding halls and hundred of foreign rooms. If Kristoff lived through the night, the concussion was not promising, he wouldn't be able to get out of his room. If he managed that, well, he wouldn't get out of the maze of the castle...alive.

...

"Citizens. Residents. As I have come to think of you as, beloved friends.

I have the happiest of news to announce to you! As many of you may know, I set sail of to Arendelle almost a year ago to court a beautiful young lady. As it seemed unpromising after a while, I left to pursue more personal goals. But she returned, apologizing; begging for another chance. We have been courting for about ten months now, and I can truthfully say she has never been more in love with anyone or anything. I have proposed to her, and we are to be married at the end of the week."

At this point, the large crowd, gathered beneath a balcony jutting out of the castle erupted into loud cheering, jumping up and down and clapping. A royal wedding!

Hans held out the palms of his hands to soothe the crowd. "Thank you" he laughed, clasping his hands together. "Thank you."

The crowd began to simmer down and stood to listen.

"Princess Anna, however, is feeling a bit unwell after her long voyage over. Coupled, of course, with the overwhelming excitement of marrying me." Hans laughed, and the crowd laughed with him.

"I love you!" a voice screamed from the crowd and the others laughed and clapped, approving.

Hans smiled and reached down his hand. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Anna, delightful news!" Hans burst into her room.

Anna sat on her bed, drawing designs in the folds of her sheets. She hadn't moved since she had been brought her, for why should she? She didn't know where she was, and no one knew she was here. She had nowhere to do, and no one to run too. Some horrific pains, she was sure, would be inflicted on her here: humiliation, embarrassment, some sort of degrading life of "do this" and "I told you so." By why bother leaving, if the outside world wasn't to be any better?

"What?" Anna phrased the question like an annoyed statement, not even looking up.

Hans cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him, bringing back a painful memory. "That's not the spirit I was looking for, oh optimistic one. Shouldn't you be bouncing off the walls by now?"

Anna shrugged and moved to tear herself away, but Hans still held her.

"No…" he scolded. "Try again. Fix yourself."

"What!" Anna said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Hans tightened his grip. "Last. Chance."

"What is this wonderful news, Hans?" Anna said, a little scared.

"Good." Hans released his grip. "We're to be married."

"WHAT?!" Anna screamed, jolting up.

"Oh good! There's the energetic little Anna I wanted to see!" Hans laughed cruelly.

"You can't be serious! Hans, you had me dragged back here for this?" Anna was almost near tears, she had sprung off her bed and backed towards the door.

Hans cut her off and leaned against the door. "Well, the details are unimportant. But by the end of the week, you shall be my wife. And I, Arendelle's king-to-be. We'll head back to your kingdom, eventually, if you're good. I could rule just as well from here. Elsa...well you might not see her again." Hans began spewing cruel, ruthless ideas almost incoherently.

"I'm not going to do it." Anna said defiantly.

"What was that, my bride?" Hans dared her to speak again.

"I'm not going to marry you."

"You will?"

"What would even make you think that? I don't love you, I love-" Anna couldn't bear to admit it again; that her love had not died even if her beau's had. "Well - not you! I'm not going to marry you."

"You'll be taken to the ceremony by force, if needed."

"I'm not married if I don't say 'I do'."

"You'll say it."

"I won't!" Anna screamed, clenching her fists.

"If you don't, I'll kill you." Hans shrugged.

"Do it. I dare you. Kill me, what will you take from me? You've already taken me from my home, family, friends, and love. If you kill me, you can't be king. You can keep me up here in this cell of a room until the end of time, you can drag me to every chapel in Europe, but you can't force me into marrying you!"

Hans paused, considering everything Anna had said. Smiling, he turned and left the room. "We'll see about that."

There was a clunk and an echo; the door was closed, and it was locked.

…

Luckily and, to some perspectives, unluckily, Kristoff awoke the the next morning. He lay of some poor excuse of a bed, it a little, plain room. The wallpaper had faded and a throw rug was pilling. There was a fireplace, but there was no fire and no wood to start one. There was a small vanity with Kristoff could wash up, but there were no people, no echos, no steps, and no voices, meaning Kristoff had no one to look presentable for.

He sprung up quicker than he should of, and suddenly felt quite dizzy. He sat back down again and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and go back to sleep for just a bit longer...just a few hours...just to gather some strength. But he couldn't, because more than he needed rest or healing, he needed to find Anna. He needed to apologize, he needed to be sure she was okay.

So he stood up and went to the door. It was locked, of course it was locked, he expected it to be locked. But he had spent a lifetime harvesting and carrying ice and he'd be damned if some stupid door was going to be in his way. So he took a step back and rammed his shoulder against it. It fell off the hinges, and Kristoff stumbled free.

The halls were empty; no one came to investigate. Perhaps he wasn't even in the castle anymore; they could've taken him to some sort of sick holding cell, where he'd been fooled into thinking he had a chance at escape.

Maybe Anna wasn't at the castle anymore, even. Maybe, as soon as they caught him, they had whisked her away to a different town. Taken her off, brokenhearted, and Lord knows if he'd even seen her again.

He stood in the shambles of the door and looked around; for a way out, a direction to take. All the while moping in the irony that he had, in fact, gotten what he originally had wanted; a life of solitude.


	9. Chapter 9

Regardless of any misfortunes both forced and brought upon himself, Kristoff was determined to do everything in his power to make things right. He, still dizzy, stumbled out of the room and down the hall. There were no servants, no other guests. He was completely alone, but determined enough to change that.

The brothers must've thought that he wouldn't get out of the locked room, for they did not lock the door that led out into the palace. Excited, Kristoff threw it open and ran out, looking around. A few servants milled about, but they were too busy preparing for the upcoming wedding to possibly pay attention to some scraggly-dressed boy.

"Oh, it's so wonderful that she changed her mind, Hans deserves a nice girl." A middle aged woman sighed, helping a younger girl to dust.

The young maid huffed "I suppose."

"Oh, darling, don't be jealous."

"I'm not!" the young maid lied.

"You're allowed to have your dreams, but you must know the odds...commoners don't marry royalty. It simply does not happen. Anna will be a good match for our Hans."

Kristoff slowed his walking and adverted his eyes trying to listen as long as possible. It felt as if he had swallowed a hot stone, and he bit his lip to keep tears back. Of course he was going to marry her. The little weasel probably orchestrated this whole thing! How did people not know she was brought here against her will? Surely she was fighting back, Anna wasn't the type to lose hope, to just give up! He knew that for sure, she had proved it time and time again. Perhaps she wasn't strong enough anymore…

But Kristoff would fix this. He would find her; heal her. He'd do whatever it took to make her well again and wait until she forgave him. She just had to, Kristoff couldn't bear to be without her. This had to be fixed!

"He could marry anyone he pleased, what makes some vapid ol' princess better than me?" The young maid sniffed and Kristoff sneered. 'Vapid' was not a word to describe Anna in any sense. Clearly the two women hadn't met.

"Royal lineage is important." The old maid insisted. "And you haven't met her, she could be the perfect girl for Hans."

The young maid stiffened, offended. "Well," she sneered. "There's always Jacob."

The old woman threw down her rag and looked at her. "Don't go near Jacob."

"Oh, don't worry about the lineage or whatnot, Marie. I'm only playing." the young maid said a little tauntingly, a twang in her voice suggesting that she wished she wasn't.

"You don't know Jacob like I do." Marie shook her head, shuttering a little. "He's not a good man."

"He's good looking though." the young maid signed longingly. "He's got better muscles than Adam and Alex combined, and he's better looking than Hans."

"And does he know it." Marie snapped.

"So what?" the young maid shrugged. "Why keep it from him."

"He's entitled and rude."

"All the royals are, to a degree." the young maid was starting to get a little frustrated. "Why won't you just leave him be?"

"He's done things you, God willing, will never hear about." Marie shuttered. "I'll hear no more of this! Back to your work - and when Jacob comes today, stay away! Mr. Tellings will tend to him during his stay."

Kristoff picked up his pace now that the conversation was void of any useful information, ducking around a corner and hoping to pick up another clue as to where Anna might be.

"When is the wedding?" the bakers were conversing in another kitchen. "We've got to get as much done early as possible, you know Hans' will reject whatever we make first."

"Maybe not!" A baker said hopefully. "Perhaps love has softened him."

Kristoff scoffed at the same time with the first baker. "Unlikely." he mumbled, piping more frosting onto a cake.

"It's in a week - on Saturday!"

"Damn it Janie, it's already Monday! That's less than a week! Go get started on the tarts, we'll stick them in the icebox. They should keep."

Saturday! Kristoff's heart sped up. He didn't have long! How could they, why are they-

"Oh, hello there." A deep voice spat.

Kristoff whipped his head around, looking right at Adam.

Adam did not lunge at Kristoff like he expected, but did a much more fearsome thing; stood there, smirking. "I think you might've just solved our problem." he tapped his fingers on his side.

Kristoff turned to run away, but Adam was quicker and Kristoff was dizzy and tired. Kristoff felt his head being smacked against the wall again, and he was dragged off and down the hall to a different room where a much worse plan was to be carried out.

…

"Princess Anna…" Hans said in a singsong voice, entering Anna's room.

Anna didn't even bother to sit up, thumbing through a bland book.

"We have a formal dinner tonight."

"I'm not going." Anna stated like a fact.

"I'll cut you a deal. If you come to this dinner - and behave! - then I'll let you roam around the castle as you please." Hans smiled, knowing it wouldn't matter.

Anna gasped. This she had to think about. She was so tired of being cooped up, of being held in this room that was no better than her cell on the ship. Not to mention, being able to roam around might give her the ability to escape. IT was just one dinner, and he was already planning to marry her, how much worse could he really do?

"Okay." Anna said, nodding, determined but a little defeated.

Hans smiled. Finally, he could introduce his bride.

"Make sure you dress nicely." he huffed. "I'll send a maid in to dress you. Dinner is in an hour, be on your best behavior and go along with what I say. Or there might be some...consequences."

Anna huffed. He didn't scare her. But she did so want the ability to roam freely, and thus would hold her tongue.

The maid dressed her in a tight purple gown that would've been lovely under most other circumstances. The dinner was delicious, but it didn't matter. The conversation was lively, but she didn't participate. She poked at her food and hardly even noticed she had fallen into the gaze of Jason.

He stared at her, sized her up. No, she certainly wasn't here willingly. She looked uncomfortable but, hell, any girl who had just sighed her life over to that piece of work Hans had to be feeling a little more than cold feet. She would be easily persuaded, hard to resist, and unlikely to be able to put up a fight. And if she tried, well, she weighed, what, 115 pounds? She was short and petite and perfect for what exactly he had in mind.

And to think, a gem like that could just be hiding in the castle.

**Forewarning, the story is rated T for a reason. The subject matter gets a little tricky in the next couple chapters (nothing too intense, nothing graphic) but just a heads up.**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the dinner was over, Anna excused herself and slipped out of the gaze of Hans. She scurried down the hallway, picking up her skirts. She would've loved to finally explore the castle - see if there were ways for her to easily get out, maybe find something she could use to escape - but she was suddenly overcome with an unsettled feeling, like something was going to drop out of the sky and fall on her.

She saw her room coming up and slipped inside, shutting the door and resting her forehead on it. Safe.

"Hello Anna" a voice murmured. It was cruel and unwelcome, but it was not Hans, though he too fit those characteristics.

"Jacob." she mumbled, leaning up against the wall, trying not to panic. He hadn't done anything or said anything, why was she so uncomfortable?"

"Now, young Anna, you've simply got to explain why you're marrying that worthless bug Hans. A beautiful young princess like yourself...it just doesn't make sense!"

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, I'm sorry, I'm just very tired, you see-" Anna groped for the doorknob but Jacob leaned against the door and stopped her from escaping. He got close to her face and ran a thumb down her cheek.

"Why are you so determined to leave me?" he asked, leaning in closer to her face.

"I really have to go, please let me out!" Anna said, pushing him back.

"In a minute." he nodded and used both hands to grab her face and kiss her roughly.

She pushed back on him with all her might, slapping him across the face. He staggered for just a second but it was enough time, and she sprang for the door, sprinting out. She stumbled over her skirts but closed herself in the first open room and shakily sighed, sinking down the wall.

"Anna! Oh, ANNA!"

Anna's blood ran cold. It was a different voice, but there was no one in the palace that she wanted to find her. She just kept quiet.

She heard doors being open and shut. Someone must've told him she was hiding, why did they have to give her away?-

"Oh, Anna, there you are!"

…

Adam was not a stupid man. Brutish, perhaps. Tough, absolutely. Really frickin manly? Well if you asked him...but not stupid. Anna was not going to cave and marry Hans, not without proper persuasion. And Hans, weak, feeble Hans, would never be able to persuade her properly. He didn't have it in him to use the necessary force in order to hurt someone..oh boo hoo. But, for all Hans lacked, Adam and Alex compensated for.

So Adam pulled Alex aside after differ. Alex had noticed as well. Anna looked uncomfortable, but not at all worn down. In fact, she seemed more determined than ever to have her way. She would glare at Hans, bite her lip and look away before he, the absolute dunce, was able to summon the brain cells to notice.

"She's not going to marry him." Alex had said to Adam.

"Not willingly. We need more leverage."

"And how do you propose we get that? We've already taken her freedom, locked her up...what else do we have."

Adam paused for a moment, then smiled sinisterly. "It's not a 'what' that we need...rather, a 'who'."

Alex, confused, pressed for more information.

"I've taken precautions, he's already locked up. Much more securely."

"Kristoff?"

Adam nodded.

"But if we show her that he's here, won't that just give her hope, make her fight harder?"

"We'll present it in a more delicate way than that.

…

"Now you did behave at dinner, and I did give you permission to roam around...but I never said unescorted."

"WHAT?" Anna screeched, punching Hans' arm.

"You heard me. I figured it was implied...guess not." Hans smirked as he spoke the last part, reaching a hand forward to caress Anna's cheek.

She slapped his hand away.

"In that case," she sneered. "I'll be in my room."

"Stay there until the wedding, if you please." Hans shrugged. "Nothing is going to change Anna. You will be my bride, and Arendelle will be mine. I'm sure of it."

Anna wanted to yell something clever, to punch him, to dive out a window, something to change the situation, but it all seemed so futile.

She was escorted and monitored, she had no choice in how to dress, what to eat, who to speak to, how to behave, who to marry! There was but one basic right she still retained.

She could decide if she lived or died.


	11. Chapter 11

She had been given only the most basic of freedom in that choice, but it wasn't much of a choice and and of itself! Of course she had to keep living, of course she couldn't actually choose the alternative! Everything else had been plotted out and decided for her, and Anna only had control over her next breath, though it was probably being monitored as well.

She cracked open the door of her room. Thankfully, Jacob was gone. She slipped in quietly and dressed for bed, trying to somehow figure a way out of this mess.

It was so unfair, yes, but she knew she could do something! There was no way all hope was lost, not yet! No one would follow her, say to the bathroom. If there was a window, she could climb out and...be caught by any of the dozens of servants who milled about the grounds. Or seen through a window as she was descending. But it was a start!

"Anna, sweetheart. So glad to see you're settling in so well."

Anna whipped around and clasped a hand to her mouth, startled to be so unfortunately ripped from her thoughts. "Get out!" she said with as much firmness as she could muster.

"Okay, I'll put this simply. No." Adam laughed a little. It was a cruel laugh, both enjoying his joke as well as her pain.

"I'm not kidding!" Anna picked up a candlestick as a sort of weapon. "I'll use this!"

"Okay, princess." Adam chuckled. "You can calm down now. I just brought you a friend. You should be thanking me!"

Anna lowered her guard a little. "Who?" she asked, honestly curious.

Adam jerked his head to the side and Alex came in, dragging a Kristoff who had his hands bound behind his back and ankles bound together. He was tossed on the ground in front of her like a sack of flour. Groggy, exhausted, distressed, but absolutely real and wonderfully, thankfully there!

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, dropping to her knees and throwing her arms around him. "Thank God you're okay!"

…

Kristoff was astonished at his reception, and so desperately wished to be able to hug her back. His head was swimming, his wrists ached, but he was finally touching her again and she was so warm and wonderful that he couldn't help but to beam at the very sight of her.

"Anna, did they hurt you? I swear if they did anything-"

"You'll what?" Alex laughed looking down at the weakened man. "What could you possible be in the shape to do.

Anna thought quickly, jutting forward to untie his feet.

"Hey!" Adam lunged forward and pushed her back onto the floor. "Don't you dare pull that kind of shit here."

Anna glared at him but shakily apologized, knowing that they could take him away at any moment...or worse.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Anna lied soothingly, cupping his face. "How'd you get here?"

"I followed you. I'm so sorry for everything that happened, I had to lie-it was a lie, I swear! Every word! I love you Anna, and nothing could make me leave you like that, I was frustrated with the whole princely-thing- but that's not important now! I'm so, so very sorry. I've screwed this up, I've screwed it all up. I'm so, so sorry."

"Stop, I know." Anna put her finger over his lips. "I just knew...it couldn't be true...I'm still so glad that you were able to come here. I've missed you so much."

"I've been trying to find you, ever since the first day, I swear!" Kristoff nodded. "I'm so sorry I let everything happen that you. I should've been stronger...I should've protected you."

"I've been protecting myself." Anna said firmly. "I'm fine. Everything will work out, you'll see."

Kristoff smiled up at her. "I've missed just being around you. More than you'll ever understand."

"Now this has been cute." Alex said in a syrupy voice.

"Very sweet." Adam agreed.

"So glad we got to see all of this."

"Me too."

"So touching."

"Very."

"But we have a purpose to bringing him here, you see." Alex said.

"We don't really care about making you two happy."

"But we do care about our family, and, more specifically, the honor of it." Alex continued.

"And you embarrassing Hans? Twice? That's not going to work for us."

"So we took care of it."

"Lord knows our brother never could." Adam shook his head.

"So we just swung by to present Kristoff, let you two say goodbye, then we're gonna kill him."

"No!" Anna screamed, moving her body subconsciously to act as a shield.

This couldn't be happening! They couldn't take her away from him now, not just when they had just been reunited! He couldn't lose her again, not under these circumstances. There had to be another way, another option - a way out!

"Please, I'll do anything!" Anna said, near tears, awkwardly hugging Kristoff.

"Wow, I did expect that kind of reaction." Adam mused, mockingly stroking his chin as if he was very deep in thought.

"So we are here to present an ultimatum." Alex sneered, as if he had been waiting a very long time to present this information.

But Adam cut in. "You will marry Hans, this Saturday. Just as he planned. You won't pull any funny stuff, you won't run away, you will carry this marriage off completely and happily, as if all your dreams are coming true. In return, Kristoff will live."

"And not just that!" Alex interrupted. "We're human too, you know. We know this will all be very tragic for him to see. So we'll send Kristoff back to Arendelle this Friday. You'll each go your separate ways, alive, happy, and able to do whatever you please."

"And if I refuse…?" Anna asked, already knowing the response.

"We'll kill Kristoff. Painfully, slowly. In the worst way possible."

Anna dipped her head and looked down at Kristoff.

The room had no windows, no means of escape. It had been especially chosen for her, just for those reasons. Adam and Alex surveyed this, and confirming that their prisoners would remain just that, they gave the cruelest bit of kindness.

"We'll give you two a minute to speak." Alex nodded.

Adam laughed a little. "Say what you need to. It might be the last time you speak to each other.

They smirked at each other, proud, and closed the door. Most likely standing guard outside, plausibly even listening in, if they ever cared enough to do just that.

Anna pulled her knees to her chest, suddenly feeling very cold. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Kristoff…"

"Don't marry him." Kristoff said plainly, solemn.

"What?" Anna screeched. "You don't even know what you're saying." she scolded, shaking her head. "They'll kill you."

Kristoff laughed without humor. "I heard."

"Then why on earth would you suggest such a thing?!"

"Because it's the right thing to do, and Lord knows I've wronged you enough. You shouldn't have to marry that bastard, and I think I'm safe in assuming that you don't want to."

"Of course I don't want to marry him!"

"Well then don't. I'll take whatever pain they give me, I just want you to be able to be free...to go home...Anna I want you to be happy, whatever the cost."


	12. Chapter 12

Anna could take an emotional beating better than anyone else, and the fact that that was so painfully obvious absolutely killed Kristoff. After everything he did to her, taking back his love and spurning her even though she was already beaten and bruised, allowing a moment of fear to take her away, she still wrapped her arms around him and welcomed him back. She still loved him, after everything. He hadn't meant anything he said, of course. He never intentionally wanted to hurt her - he was only trying to protect her! But those were poor excuses, and they would never dilute the truth that he had been able to look the love of his life in the eye and speak falsely to her. And continue lying as she cries, beaten inside and out.

And as if that wasn't enough to destroy a person, she was dragged here by these two madmen, forced into a cell like a wild animal, treated worse than a prisoner, and stripped of all her freedoms and joys. After all that, she still fights back. She's still sharp enough to try and outsmart them, and still willful enough to escape.

She was the kind of strong that came with practicing failure, and Kristoff had never felt so grateful to even be allowed in her presence.

"I'm not letting you do that!" Anna said firmly.

"Please, Anna...let me do the right thing."

"But if-if they kill you, it's set in stone! You can't come back! If I marry Hans, maybe I can still escape, and they'll have sent you back...I'll find a way back. It'll work out, I know it will!"

"Anna, I know you. If it was possible to escape you would've done so already." Kristoff lamented. "

"Just because I don't know how to escape yet doesn't mean I won't ever know!" Anna pushed, grabbing his hands. "Why don't I just untie you now, real quick. We can take them, I'm sure. We'll have the element of surprise on our side." Anna beamed and leaned forward to begin untying him.

Surprisingly, Kristoff jerked his hands out of her way. "They're both armed. They're two steps ahead, Anna. Even if we surprise them, they'll kill us both. They just want Hans' face to be saved, or, more specifically, the family's. And, to them, a dead bride is better than a deserted one."

Anna sighed and dipped her chin to her chest. "Shoot…" she mumbled.

"Please let me do this for you." Kristoff pleaded. "I don't want you to be married against your will, I don't want you to be unhappy. I've caused you too much pain...this can't even the score, but I'm going to my best to level it out a little."

Anna laughed a little, cupping his face. "You don't understand. Even if I could be happy without you, I don't want to be. I want you here Kristoff, I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too. I love you, Anna." Kristoff tried to roll into a sitting position, but he was sore and beaten and found it to be more difficult. Anna helped him up.

"I love you too." she smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

For a second, it was like the ice had just thawed. They were back at the beginning, before there was all the frustration and strain, before Kristoff had reached his breaking point. Before fear had warped them both and forced them into bad decisions. Before Anna had been dragged across the ocean, with Kristoff sprinting behind her. Before everything had been so tangled and torn. They were new to each other again, and, for a moment, everything was perfect.

Kristoff was the one to break the kiss. For, although he didn't want to, he needed a bit of reassurance. "So we're in agreement?" he nodded his head a little, encouraging her. "You'll let me sacrifice here, and go home?"

Anna did not answer, but leaned in order to kiss him again. Kristoff took this as a 'yes' and struggled to get closer to her, desperately wishing he could have his arms free for just five damn minutes to get to hold her one last time. Anna seemed to take his subconscious signal and shifted up onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm only doing this because I love you." Anna muttered into his neck, then kissed his earlobe and slowly made her way back to his lips.

"-and time's up!" Adam threw open the door, Alex right behind him. Both men had their hands on their guns, as if they anticipated a struggle. To their disappointment, they found none.

Anna pulled Kristoff's face into her neck. "I'll marry Hans." she said quickly, before anyone else had a chance to speak. Kristoff tried to pull away but Anna, small but strong, held onto his head tightly and muffled his words against her skin. "But," she raised her eyebrows. "On one condition."

"You're not in a place to make conditions, missy." Alex sneered.

"You must send Kristoff back tonight." Anna continued as if she had not heard.

Alex looked over at Adam quickly, seeking approval. They both seemed to happen upon the same idea, and Adam nodded curtly.

"Alright, but we have one little...adjustment too." Alex sneered. "You have to marry Hans tomorrow then. If you can speed up timelines...so can we."

"We have a deal?" Anna confirmed. "You promise that, tonight, Kristoff will be bound back on a straight course for Arendelle, safe and sound, and released freely there?"

"It's honestly pathetic how much you think we care about you two." Adam snoffed. "As long as the family keeps it's honor, we honestly couldn't care less what happens to you."

"Fair enough." Anna nodded curtly. "We have a deal."

The two men came forward and grabbed Kristoff who began to protest instantly as soon as he was ripped from Anna, screaming that he wouldn't go back, that they had to let her go. Begging to be tortured, killed, whatever it took in order to free Anna. But the men had recalculated their plan, and paid him no heed.

Anna stood, shaking, and stood in the doorframe, watching as her true love was being dragged down the halls. She laid a hand on her heart, as if that would help to steady it, then turned to the side and hurried down the halls, picking up her skirts to help her pace.

She was going to find Jacob.

**What do y'all think? :) Reviews, please!**


End file.
